Online fraud may take the form of the unauthorized use of bank account, credit or debit card numbers to conduct purchases at an online merchant website. The information to conduct this online fraud may be obtained by fraudsters through hacking, the amassing of large quantities of private information and account numbers, or through the use of account number generators that can generate valid credit and debit card numbers. This online fraud is responsible for millions of dollars in losses for online merchants every year.